


Captain’s Log

by FerStark7



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain’s log, Confusion, Fear, Gen, Insecure James T. Kirk, One Shot, Star Trek Beyond, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), capítulo único
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerStark7/pseuds/FerStark7
Summary: Espacio....la última frontera? No lo se...tal vez si, creo que estoy empezando a perder el control, no sé si el espacio esté afectándome o simplemente soy yo.(ONE-SHOT) muy corto.





	Captain’s Log

Por mucho tiempo soñé con ir al espacio, soñé con salir de aquí, alejarme de todo lo que me pudiera recordar a mi pasado, sabía que había formas de salir de este mundo, pero simplemente ninguna se acoplaba a lo que yo estaba buscando, podía tratar de salir de forma ilegal en alguna nave clandestina o unirme a la flota estelar igual que mi padre.

Sinceramente no estaba interesado en ninguna de las dos, no quería ser un fugitivo pero tampoco sentía que yo perteneciera a la flota estelar, tienen muchas reglas y la verdad es que nunca me he caracterizado por seguirlas.

Pero gracias a Pike termine enlistándome y subí de rango muy rápidamente, al parecer tengo talento nato para esto, tanto que ahora puedo decir que soy el capitán más joven que ha tenido cualquier nave de la Federación.

A veces no sé qué pensar sobre eso, hay días que me despierto y me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, pero hay otros en los que únicamente me pregunto: "De verdad se lo que estoy haciendo?" Y la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea.

Que se supone que estamos haciendo? Explorando el espacio? El universo? Acaso todo es infinito? Y si lo es...entonces cuál es el punto de todo esto? No se si esto es simplemente el espacio afectándome o si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido pero estoy empezando a perder el control.

Trato de mantener la fachada de un capitán fuerte y con confianza, al menos delante de la tripulación, soy James T. Kirk, no puedo permitir mostrar debilidad, Ja! Creo que estar con Spock está empezando a afectarme, pero ya viendo todo con seriedad, estoy volviendo a sentirme perdido.

Me siento exactamente igual que como me sentía en la tierra, creí que ya lo había superado, supongo que me equivoqué, no sé qué sea lo que esté ocasionando esto pero me preocupa que en algún punto esto afecte mi desempeño como capitán.

No estoy seguro de si debería decirle a Bones sobre esto, de todas formas el no es ese tipo de doctor, y tal vez solo estoy exagerando y en realidad no hay nada malo conmigo.....no lo sé....por ahora supongo que...solo voy a darme un poco de tiempo..

"Capitán, le recuerdo que la bitácora es solo para reportar la misión y no para asuntos personales" Dijo la computadora del cuarto de Jim "Si, lo se, lo siento, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco.....de todas formas nadie escucha estas cosas nunca" Dijo el Capitán mientras apretaba el botón para dejar grabar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias Por Leer :)


End file.
